Switched!
by PrincessLover26
Summary: One normal morning. Something changes there lives forever. What if.. the couples switched? HxK TxA YxM JxS RxF Please read!
1. A Normal Morning

**Switched!**

It was a typical Friday morning for Hikari Hanazono. Dragging herself away from the comfortable bed, using the washroom to take a bath and clean herself, eat breakfast and sprint to catch the train to school... where she meets her rival/boyfriend, Kei Takishima. Every morning since the day they officially became a couple, he picks her up (ignoring her protests) to walk together to school.

Morning, Hikari. The lady turns around to find her smiling boyfriend behind her.

As soon as she had fully turned around, he gently held her face and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed a shade of pink and glared at him. He chuckled.

Before she could start her rant about no showing of public affections and how it embarrasses her, the train arrives and the doors open.

"Hmpt. Come on." Hikari mumbled as she grabs his hands.

She then blushed scarlet at Kei s comment about how much he loved it when she held his hand.

((**Switched**_Switched_Switched**Switched**_Switched_Switched))

"Kyaaaa! It's Takishima-sama and Hanazono-sama!" A line of squealing girls greeted (with hearts as eyes) as the two entered the gates of the famous Hakusenan High. Hikari greeted them with a crooked smile and Kei chose to ignore and walked past them, dragging the raven-haired teen.

_Can't they just greet us normally? Ugh, it's no use telling them that..._

"Er... Hi." She greeted back at the students waving at her, before the squeals turned into fan-like screams. Beads of sweat rolled down her head, feeling the intensity of both envy glares from a few girls and sticky stares from the guys checking her out.

The guys staring at her better thank goodness that Kei was walking ahead of her, or else they would be scarred for the rest of their lives.

_Oh, brother._ They thought, sighing in unison.

((**Switched**_Switched_Switched**Switched**_Switched_Switched))

The pair walked towards the S.A's greenhouse, merely chatting about family, friends and challenges - since it was quite a long path from the actual school gates to the said conservatory. Kei smirked as he heard her mention about their last challenge... where, of course, she lost.

"You'll never beat me, Miss. Rank. Two."

The raven haired lady stopped on her tracks, and with a large throbbing vein on her forehead, turned around into a full 360° to give him a menacing glare that she has barely shown to other people except for him.

"You... LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT, STUPID TAKISHIMA!"

Hearing that familiar sentence in what seemed a billionth time, all Kei could do is flash her a mocking smirk. He smugly walked pass her and continued to the greenhouse, making sure that he kept his mocking face in check. Oh how he loved seeing that adorably irritated face of hers.

"And I will wipe off that stupid smirk of yours!" She replied, her face bright red with both embarrassment and annoyance. He chuckled.

She frowned at him. "What's so funny?"

"Ah.. Nothing" He replied. _I can't possibly tell her that she just looks too cute when mad.._

Then, out of the blue, a loud shreiked was heard, startling Hikari. The sound was soon followed by the sound of a fist hitting something, which easily echoed throughout the life-less greenhouse.

And then, after seconds of dead silence, something hit the floor. Hard. Causing the floor to crack. The lady jumped 5 foot high in the air while flinching in surprise, bumping into the man right behind her. He, again, chuckled before patting her head. She blushed.

"W... what is that? A dead monkey?" The onyx-eyed lady wondered, kneeling before the unrecognizable item that laid on the cacked floor.

"It looks quite familiar.. Déjà vu?" Kei said. She nodded in agreement.

_Takishima's right.. I somehow feel that I've seen this before.._ Hikari thought, concentrating hard to remember. Biting her lip, she leaned an inch closer and extended her index finger. _Poke_.

"Ow..."

The pair's eyes lightened up in recognition as the said figure rolled to it's right in a sloppy manner.

With a worried voice, Hikari asked, "T-Tadashi? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I.. I'm okay. Uh, well, I was looking for Akira to make some food because I was starving. But I accidentally bumped into her and got too close - then she started beating me up and sent me flying..." Tadashi said while looking at Hikari with his beat up face.

Hikari couldn't help but giggle at what Tadashi had said. Of course this guy hasn't noticed how self concious Akira was.

"Tadashi.. You're an idiot." Her mumble reached Kei's ears. Dumbfounded, he blinked.

_Oh. She got wiser._ He thought, remebering how dense she was before they became an official couple. Well, it's not like she still isn't as dense as a rock... she could still make Kei irritated.

Hikari, for some reason, giggled loud enough for Tadashi to notice. Kei smirked. The clueless teen stared back and forth from Kei to Hikari in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

_She.. She ripped a cloth there!_ The raven-haired teen thought, her face turning bright pink, struggling to keep in the giggles. Akira had a really bad habit of ripping men's pants whenever her embarrassment reaches it s highest level... and now look what she has done.

"Ah... Sorry, Its nothing." She said, her face still bright pink, as she held her hand out to help Tadashi up.

Tadashi took her hand and the raven haired lady helped the lad up. Then he glanced to his right where Kei was. Ugh, Tadashi, think before you act. Unfortunately for the poor him, Kei was surrounded by 'Demonic, evil aura', glaring intensively at his direction. He flinched.

"Tadashi, your knee is cut! We need to fix this..." Hikari said, referring to the bruise.

"N-n-no, Hikari. I-I'm Oka " ...and his words were cut short by the loud sound of the kitchen door slamming open, causing him to jump a few feet high in surprise.

A flustered teen appeared by the kitchen doorway, her eyes glinting sadistically. Behind her, the smoke from the kitchen filled the air making it seem like a fog encased the area. It seemed like a perfect background for the pissed and embarrassed Akira. "WHERE IS THAT BAKA TADASHI?"

"Eeep! K-kei! H-help me!" Tadashi stuttered with a horrified expression, hiding cowardly behind Kei.

Kei sighed, looking at Tadashi in an bored manner. "You're just like my dad..."

"TA. DA. SHI.!" Akira said, syllable by syllable, making the word seem much more menacing. A graveyard - replaced by the thick 'fog' - appeared as her background in Tadashi's imagination.

"A-a-Akira! I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Tadashi stuttered helplessly, backing away slowly from the advancing lady. "I d.. didn't mea—..."

The entrance of the said greenhouse suddenly slammed open, cutting of Tadashi's gibberish speech and revealing Jun, Sakura, Ryuu, Finn, Megumi and Yahiro. "Ohayo, minna-san!"

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Hikari replied enthusiastically, forgetting about the ruckus behind her.

Akira, who had seem to forgotten about sadistically torturing Tadashi, turned around to greet the rest of the S.A. members and the other two students from Kokusen High. "Why are Yahiro and Sakura here? Don't you guys have classes?"

"Half day." Yahiro and Sakura replied in unison.

"Ah... Ryuu, what are you holding?" Hikari asked out of curiosity, pointing at the item the green-haired man had in his hands.

Almost instantly, everyone's attention was drawned to the item on Ryuu's hands.

"Uh, this? Me, Jun and Megumi found this outside the greenhouse then we decided to bring it in. Does anyone recognize it?" He asked, observing it while placing the shoe box-sized item on top of the wooden coffee table.

Tadashi popped out of his hiding spot behind the Takishima heir and scooted closer to the said item to get a much closer look.

"It kind of does looks familiar. Remember that time where we entered the museum of new inventions, Ryuu-nii, Megumi-chan?" Jun said, remembering the last time they had entered the building near Tokyo University. Megumi raises her sketch pad with a question mark written on it.

Everyone stared at the weird looking object.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it before..." Kei commented, leaning onto the wall behind him. Hikari nodded in agreement.

"Look, look! It has buttons!" Tadashi said in a childish way, his eyes sparkling. Mr. purple-head stared at him in pure annoyance. _FWAK_!

The only raven-haired guy in the gang received a smack at the backside of his head from Yahiro. "Idiot! You just realized it now?"

"Let's try pressing one!" He said after chuckling at Yahiro.

"Hey, hey. Tadashi I don't think that's a good id—..." Finn was cut short when, _Press_. **BAM**!

**Darkness**.


	2. Waking up and Noticing

****Authoress' notes: ****Yuuup. I revised this so It would be easier to read~ :")

Hello dear reader. You are reading the revised chapter of Switched! I hope you liked last chapter and the chapters in the future. If you haven't read my other fanfiction, please do so. And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** You have probably seen these a lot of times but, guys, seriously. Would you think the owner of the book would write fanfictions themselves? Common sense. I do not own Special A.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Switched<strong> (B)

**((Hikari's POV))**

Darkness.

First thing I saw as I woke up was darkness. Looking up, I stared at the clouds which were partially illuminated by the full moon - I felt nauseatic. I rolled over. A pair of legs caught my attention. Wait I was sleeping on someone's lap? Whom? Akira's? But since when did she wear baggy socks and shoes like mine?

Afraid of waking up the person I was sleeping on, I decided not to move too much. My head was throbbing so hard as I slowly sat up. Colors were dancing in front of my eyes so I decided to keep them closed. The throbbing continued but the dizziness started to fade away so I opened my eyes.

I shook my head. Whoa... Even though my head throbs, my head feels pretty light. A strand fell, and I couldn't help but notice how different it was. The color? The shortness? Then I looked around. At the far side were small, but I recognized them. Megumi was leaning at Yahiro's shoulder. Not far from them was Jun and Sakura, back to back. Then there was Ryuu and Finn under the tree. I looked farther to my left and saw Akira and Tadashi...

WHA? Akira is with Tadashi, Megumi is with Yahiro, Sakura doesn't wear S.A uniforms and Finn dresses as a boy. All the boys were there except Takishima. But, Takishima would never wear a skirt!Nervous at the thought of whoever was behind me, I held my breath and prepared for whatever would happen. Slowly, I turned my head to see who I was sleeping on. I released my breath after I saw who I was sleeping on.

Oh, it was just myself. I was just sleeping on my lap...

Uh...

Wai WHAT? I'm sleeping on myself? ...this is getting ridiculous. Oh, gosh, I'm loosing my sanity. Then the clouds cleared up... Then it sunk. Literally. My mind was screaming questions. WHAT? I WAS SLEEPING ON MYSELF AND I AM IN THE GREENHOUSE AT NIGHT! Please tell me that I didn't turn into a paranoid alien or rather, this was all just a dream. Gah!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A manly voice came out. The voice that scared me, comforted me, made me sad and happy for years... Takishima's voice. I fell from where I sat as 'I' woke up.

**((Kei's POV))**

THUD.

Didn't I warn the staff to keep quiet? I swear they're going to get it.

Grumbling, I opened my eyes hesitantly. I never really was a morning person so don't blame me for being this evil whenever I wake up. Wait why are the rest of the S.A. and the others in my room? I looked around. Nevermind. This isn't my room.

I froze. How in the world did I end up in the greenhouse? And at night?

Ugh, the throbbing of my head was just too great. Then I realized that someone was staring at me with eyes wide as saucers and jaw that could reach the floor. It was me. I you have got to be kidding me. As in ME? Myself? I must be dreaming. I scrubbed my eyes and shook my head. It felt three times heavier than before. My legs also felt weird... felt exposed. I looked down.

"Why the heck am I wearing a skirt?" I wondered out loud. But it wasn't my voice that came out of 'my' mouth. It was the voice that gave me headaches, annoyed me but still made me laugh, made my heart skip a beat.

Hikari's voice... Yeah, I'm dreaming alright.

The other me stood up and went near 'me', grabbed 'my' shoulders and shook 'me'.

"Do you know what in the world happened? For some reason, YOU are in MY body." It he she or whatever it was said. I looked at 'whoever-is-in-my-body', stunned. Then, almost immediately, I knew who she was.

**((Normal POV))**

"H-Hikari?" Kei stuttered hesitantly, almost sure it was her. It had to be her.

"Yes I am Hikari and I am NOT supposed to be in this body." Hikari replied in a firm tone, before eyeing him in a suspicious way. "Who... who are you anyway?"

"Give you a hint, Its weird staring at myself, talking while I am not moving it."

"Short blond hair, loose tie, fair skin, a man..." Hikari mumbled before looking at herself, then looked at him in confusion. "T-Takishima? We've swapped places?"

Kei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You've guessed it right..."

**((Akira's POV))**

"Kei, do you mind shutting up?" I grumbled, irritated by the loudness of the demon king. What the my eyes shot open as I realized something... there was something wrong with my voice! Horrified, I sat bolt upright from my slumping position. Why was I on the ground again?

And why is Kei gaping at me as if he was in utter shock? Him? Gaping? At me? Impossible. I glanced at him again... he was really looking at like a dead golfish. Maybe it had something to so with my voice. But wait, there's something fishy going on. Someone tell me how the hell that demon Kei became the one showing his emotions and my angel Hikari was the one being stoic!

GRMBL~ Wah! I stared down at my tummy, blood rushing up to my face in embarrassment. And then there was something weird that had caught my attention. I'm wearing pants?

"Akira! I'm... not hungry. That's wei ..." A voice - my voice - was cut off. My voice? My head turned hastily to the right where the sound came from. Am I going insane? Why in the whole freaking world am I sitting beside myself!

The other me looked at themself. Then a horrified expression appeared on 'my' face. "AHH! Why in the world am I wearing a SKIRT? GAAHH, my voice!"

Then 'I' stared at me. What?

"Since when did we have a mirror here?" 'I' asked.

I stared at 'myself' in disbelief. You really really have got to be kidding me. Whoever was in front of me is an idiot. And that was my line!

As fast as a human could probably do, I jumped out of my position and kneeled in front of this... this copy of me, and grabbed it's collar. The person in front of me flinched, probably startled by my sudden actions. I shook the person, unknowingly banging the back of their head against the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The person said. Then it dawned onto me. No this person wasn't a copy of me. Moreover, I wasn't in my own body. Then it meant that someone was inside my body. Heck, how is that even possible? And that person called my name a while ago, didn't they? Gah, this is confusing!

"THAT'S IT. WHOEVER IS IN MY FREAKING BODY - GET OUT, RIGHT NOW." I practically snapped, aware that my 'I'm-so-pissed-I-could-electrify-Tadashi' aura was spreading around.

Person in front of me blinked, frozen in fear. "...huh?"

"Let's see. You were surprised that you were in a skirt so that means your gender is male. Then you asked since when we had a mirror here, and I feel pretty hungry and beaten up, so that means..." I let my voice trail off.

The guy in my body looked at me with curious eyes. "Means what?"

I face-palmed. What an idiot.

"So it means you're the famously stupid, masochistic, bungee-phobiatic, gluttony, carefree idiot named Tadashi, aren't you?" I said, irritated.

His mouth shaped into a 'O' the idiot probably got it. Then he smirked at me. "And you are Miss Demonic Bear Woman, right?"

I snapped even more. Oh, boy, bad choice of words. Because I am now waaaaaaay beyond pissed. He is so going to get it, that moronic dumbass. "Why you... GET BACK TO YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU! Remember this, once you get back to your body, YOU'RE TOAST! Hear that, BAKA TADASHI!"

He yelped, and I smirked at him sadistically. "Either that or I'll hunt you beyond my grave."

Both Kei and Hikari stared at the scene unfolding right before their eyes. _What the heck is going on?_

* * *

><p>Feedback  **Review** / Criticism / Comments are needed. Rate and review to help the author improve. c(;

Stay tuned.

Ja.


	3. Tadashi's Fault

PL26: OMG! Guys who read this I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how it makes me sooooo HAPPY with just the readers! The people who Favorited and Alerted my stories, DAISUKI! Hahaha! I'm serious, YOU MAKE ME SO SO SO SO HAPPY!

Mai: And yup, she's crazy.

PL26: *Sulks* *Suddenly brightens up* Well, here's your story! Pls. enjoy and review. :")

* * *

><p>Switched Chapter 3 :D<p>

Akira's [Tadashi's] shouting woke up the rest.

[What happened on the other side of the greenhouse]

Jun [Sakura] and Megumi [Yahiro] woke up before the others. They saw and cuddled next to 'Ryuu', who was actually Finn. Finn [Ryuu] said "Why are Sakura and Yahiro clinging to me?" Then when Yahiro [Megumi], who was near, heard his name, he spoke up a cute girly voice came out of his mouth. Sakura was surprised when 'Megumi' talked which led to confusion, then led to the truth.

While the others were confirming this, Sakura went to find Akira, Hikari, Tadashi and Kei. To much of her amazement, Tadashi and Hikari, who were the cheerful and caring ones, were giving off an evil aura. Tadashi was yelling at a frightened Akira, Hikari was glaring at Akira and Kei stood there, in shock. Hikari sees 'Jun' and snaps out of her shock

"Jun! Where are the others?" Hikari [Kei] asks, running towards Sakura [Jun].

"K-Kei? I'm not Jun, I'm Sakura! Everyone over there has switched bodies!" Sakura [Jun] says.

"So they have swapped too..." Hikari mumbles.

"Too?" Sakura [Jun] repeats. 'So that's why it was unusual here...' She thought while looking at the others. "So it also happened to you guys? Then who are you?"

"I'm Hikari. I and Takishima swapped, so did Tadashi and Akira. Let me guess, you and Jun, Megumi and Yahiro then Ryuu and Finn?" Hikari [Kei] makes sure she mentioned everyone.

"H-How did you know?" Sakura [Jun] asks, confirming Hikari's [Kei's] guesses.

"It's easy. The couple swapped."

"Yeah... But Ke- I mean Hikari, you don't seem shocked."

"I don't look shocked? I guess that's not true. First of all, I fell off the seat, shrieked, stood in shock for half an hour, and couldn't take off a weird face for more than an hour..." Hikari says, remembering what happened more than half an hour earlier.

Sakura giggles. Jun, Megumi, Yahiro, Finn and Ryuu arrives.

Yahiro, in Megumi's body, was giving off a scary aura that creeped the rest out.

"Yahiro, you can talk if you want to. It'll only take a few weeks to heal." Megumi assured yahiro.

"But-"*Megumi looks at him seriously* "Fine." Yahiro hesitates but decides to talk instead.

"..."

"Where is that idiot Tadashi? It's his fault we're like this..." Remembering what happened that morning. Everyone except Hikari nods in agreement.

Tadashi hears his name and looks at the 'scary-demonic-evil-aura-filled-group-of-soon-to-be-murderers'

"Tadashi, THIS IS YOUR FAULT. IF YOU HADN'T PRESS THAT BUTTON THEN WE WON'T HAVE TO BE IN THIS SITUATION." Kei [Hikari] growled. Tadashi could just imagine Hikari's evil aura: 'Flames behind her. Ghostly murderous aura circling her. Thunder shooting behind her' Floods the conservatory.

"Eeep! Hikari's a lot scarier when mad than Kei and Akira!" Tadashi [Akira] screeched, shivering from the 'girl' in front of him.

"TADASHI ONCE YOU GET BACK TO YOUR BODY, YOUR DEAD MEAT. HERE THAT?" Shivers ran through Tadashi's whole body as the sentence continuously echoed in his head.

***Minutes Later***

"What time is it?" Hikari [Kei] asks. Finn checks Ryuu's watch.

"It's already 12:26 a.m." Finn [Ryuu] replies. Everybody sits down.

"So, what are we going to do now? Press a new button from this weird machine?" Jun [Sakura] asks, tensed.

"We can't take any risk. That machine might switch us with ANYTHING." Ryuu [Finn] replies, massaging his temples.

"Ryuu-nii is right. It can switch us with anything like tables or trees or even animals..." Megumi [Yahiro] says and everyone nods in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do?" Finn [Ryuu] uneasily asks.

"Here's a better question. How are we going to take a shower now?" Kei [Hikari] asks mischievously.

Blood drains out from the girls' faces.

Kei [Hikari] chuckled and Ryuu [Finn] , Yahiro [Megumi] and Tadashi [Akira] just smirked at their reaction.

Hikari attacks him and grabs his collar.

"T-Takishima. Don't you dare..." Hikari's [Kei's] voice trailed off at the end.

"So, I can't take a shower?" Kei [Hikari] smirks teasingly.

"N-no. Uh I mean ye- uh n- ARGHHHH! WHATEVER!" Hikari [Kei] says as she sits down forcefully, then tried to suffocate herself with a pillow.

"H-Hikari? Don't try to suffocate yourself." Said a concerned Akira.

*Akira [Tadashi] glares at Kei [Hikari]*

"I'm seriously gonna kill you and Tadashi once you get back to your bodies." Akira [Tadashi] furiously growls. "Look at my poor angel Hikari, trapped inside Monster A." She adds.

'I'm starting to get disgusted.' Tadashi thought.

Hikari [Kei] looks at Akira [Tadashi] with a face as red as a ripe tomato.

"So that's how Kei looks when blushing." Akira [Tadashi] says mischievously.

"Ah, Hikari. Are you imagining stuff?" Kei [Hikari] says as he smirks teasingly.

"Why you... SHUT UP YOU HENTAI!" Hikari[Kei] snapped, her face beat red. She throws the pillow to him. He dodges it. The soft, fluffy pillow buried into the wall. Tadashi gets Goosebumps. Typical.

"Uh, Akira?" Tadashi [Akira] started.

"WHAT?" Akira [Tadashi] barked back in reply.

"Uh... Um... H-How do girls sh-shower anyways?" Tadashi [Akira] asked.

(Events after Tadashi's question: Hikari, who had too much, faints. Kei catches her. Akira attacks Tadashi. Megumi runs to the other side of the conservatory, screaming. Sakura and Finn sat there, paralyzed. The guys avoid eye contacts.)

"Tadashi, you moron! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT? AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK I'D ANSWER THAT QUESTION?" Akira [Tadashi] hissed furiously at Tadashi [Akira], flames in her eyes.

"Uh, I thought i-it w-was necessary..." Tadashi [Akira] muttered.

"You're killing the innocence of the others!" Akira [Tadashi] roared.

*Ryuu [Finn] whispers to Jun [Sakura].*

"Don't you feel weird watching people like this?" Ryuu [Finn] asks.

"What do you mean, Fin- uh, Ryuu-nii?" Jun asks him back.

"Well, if you don't know them well, or if you didn't know they've switched, it's really scary. Look, 'Tadashi' looks like he's gonna beat the living hell out of 'Akira', 'Hikari' is princess lifting 'Kei' to the couch, then 'Yahiro' run to the other side of the greenhouse, screaming." Ryuu said.

Jun could only just nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>PL26: It's cut short but, Im working on chapter 4! Arigato gosaimas for reading this story! Im sorry it took long, my best friend visited, and I'm only allowed to type at afternoons. Well, I have such an excuse but, Thank you to everyone who read and appreciated this story, you don't know how much it pumps me up to do more and better! I love you guys! :D<p> 


	4. What Happens Now?

PL26: Hi Again! Here is the continuation for Chapter 3, and I just thought of it now, (Sorry :$) I'll upload Chapter 4 soon (maybe tomorrow night.), so please bear with me. Oh, and please forgive my grammar, I know it's bad. School's starting soon so I better finish this on time or else It'll be centuries to finish this. Anyways, THANKYOU VERY MUCH FOR READING THIS! xoxoxo

Mai: Oh and, we forgot to mention. **We will not use the "Hikari [Kei]" - Because it may lead to confusion. Instead, we would only use it when necessary :) **~Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Switched Chapter 3b<p>

Just after Ryuu and Jun talked, Hikari wakes from her unconsciousness. She sees 'herself' in front of her.

"Gyaaaah!" Hikari says as she jumps of the couch and runs to a nearby tree. *Bangs her head repeatedly.*

"H-Hikari? What are you doing?" Kei worriedly asks as he walks towards her.

"What is Kei- Ah, Hikari- HIKARIIIIII? WHY IS MY POOR ANGEL HIKARI COMMITING SUICIDE?"

"I... thought it was just a dream." Hikari muttered as blood poured down her forehead.

"HIKARI, YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Akira panicked. Finn snaps out of her trance.

"I will get the first aid kit." Finn said. She comes back, holding a big white box with a red cross displayed on top.

"Girls, let's go to the kitchen. Leave the boys alone here." Megumi, Sakura and Finn nods in agreement. Akira drags Hikari with her.

**~ Main room~**

Tension fills the room.

"Being surrounded by a bunch of 'girls' feels weird." Tadashi complains, shivering.

"Girls that had swapped places with boys." Ryuu adds as he sighs.

Kei rubbed his temples. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, why don't we...?" Yahiro starts. Minutes later, every guy in the room has one eyebrow raised.

**~Kitchen~**

"Geez, Hikari. What were you thinking?" Akira wondered, wiping the blood pouring out from the wound in Hikari's [Kei's] forehead. 'I somehow feel disgusted wiping it from Kei's face.' Akira thought.

"I still can't believe it." Megumi said.

Hikari gave Megumi an 'I-know-what-you-mean' look. "That's why I tried 'waking' myself up, by banging my head to that tree."

"It's like you're putting yourself into eternal slumber." Akira said.

"..."

"Uhh, Finn, What time is it now?" Akira asked.

Finn checks. "It's already 3:45 a.m."

"..."

"You know, the guys might do something perverted to your body when you're not around..." Sakura said, jokingly.

"P-Perverted?" Hikari says as blood starts to drain again from her and the others' faces.

"W-What do you m-mean, S-Sakura?" Akira questioned nervously, not wanting to believe whats in her mind.

Sakura gave her a mischievous smile. "Oh, you know what I mean, Akira."

Hikari didn't know what to feel. Her emotions of fear, shock, anger and embarrassment are running wild.

"T-they would n-never do that k-kind of stuff." Finn stuttered. *The others nod in agreement, still looking pale.*

"You never know..." Sakura sang teasingly. But even she was feeling nervous.

Megumi felt tensed. "Ju- I mean, Sakura, your f-freaking me out."

Akira felt the tension in the room so she decided to check up on the guys. The rest followed.

**~Main room~**

'There is much more tension here, though.' Akira thought. She looked around. Every guy in the room, even Jun and Tadashi, had serious looks on their faces.

"Akira, do you know what's going on? " Hikari whispers to Akira. They were all hiding behind the tree.

"I have no idea. Uh, maybe they found out a solution?" Akira suggested.

Sakura's eyes widened. Apparently, she only heard the "they found a solution?" part. "THEY DID?" She asked, loudly.

*All heads turn to their direction*

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Oops. Too loud. Sorry."

"That's okay." Hikari smiled.

"Ahh... Sakura, Akira, Hikari... Where are Megumi and Finn?" Ryuu asked.

*The two popped up from behind Hikari.*

Kei stands up and takes Hikari's hands. He looks at Yahiro. Yahiro nods his head.

'Huh? Telepathy? I wonder what they're talking about.' Hikari thought.

Hikari raised an eyebrow when Kei looked at her. "What was that about?"

"You'll see. Let's talk over there."Kei said. Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun and Yahiro also got their also got their girlfriends.

*Murmurs*

"**WHAT?" **Hikari, Akira, Finn, Megumi and Sakura shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>PL26: Hmmm.. What do you think Yahiro said? And what did you think Kei, Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun and Yahiro said to Hikari, Akira, Finn, Sakura and Megumi? Please review! =^^= xoxoxo ~PrincessLover26<p> 


	5. Yahiro's Crazy Suggestion

**PrincessLover26:** Konichiwa! Hello! I've read the reviews! Some of them made me giggle! Hehehe =^^=. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL! Tee hee. Oh, I wont use the (*) anymore, maybe sometimes. Arigato Gasaimasu to everyone who've read this and supports me! DAISUKI to all who liked and 'alerted' and Favorited this story! :3 Anyways, Here's what you're waiting for! xoxo~

**Mai:** Please enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Switched Chapter 4<p>

_Flashback:_

_Kei rubbed his temples. "So, what are we going to do now?"_

_"Well, why don't we... like... get the girls to live with us?" Yahiro says. All eyes focus on him. Kei raises an eyebrow._

"_Don't take advantage of the situation, Yahiro." Ryuu says._

"_I am not!" Yahiro angrily replies._

"_So, why would you think of getting the girls to live with us?" Kei asks._

"_Because... A.) They have our body. B.) We have tons of work. C.) People would surely not believe us." Yahiro replied with a sigh._

"_And that leads to...?" Ryuu interrogates. _

_Yahiro lets out a big sigh. "Look, Ryuu and Kei. Would you ever let Finn and Hikari take over those countless meetings and pile of paper works of yours?" _

"_No." Kei and Ryuu say in unison."But still, what's the point?"_

_Yahiro's vein throbbed."I mean, If they live with us, we can hide the fact that we all have switched places. Probably only our families would believe us, if we tell the others, they'll think we've gone mad. They can't go through this suffering just because of __**Tadashi's**__ fault." The hairs on Tadashi's arm stood up at hearing this._

"_He's got a point. I don't think I could handle Sakura's father." Jun says._

_Kei sighs. "Fine then. But we first need to convince them. They may not like the idea. Especially Akira. She might beat the living hell out of Tadashi."_

_*A murderous scene pops up in Tadashi's mind*_

"_Tadashi, are you okay? You look pale." Jun says as he chuckles at Tadashi's expression._

"_Uh, anyways. How do girls shower? Is there anything wrong with how they bathe? Akira almost killed me when I asked her." Tadashi yet again asks._

'_How idiotic could this moron possibly be?' _

"_..."_

**~Back to present~**

"**WHAT?"** Hikari, Akira, Finn, Megumi and Sakura shouted in unison.

They sat back to their seats

"Oh, Uhm, Takishima?" Hikari called.

"Yes?"

"Are you guys serious? About what you told us earlier?"

Kei sighs. "Yes. And we'll stay like that until this problem is solved."

Akira snaps at Tadashi. "IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, YOU CAREFREE DOLT!" Lightning struck, flames spread, a graveyard appears behind, skulls and bones, which practically means doom.

"So... Megumi is going to live with Yahiro, Finn with Ryuu, Sakura with Jun, Akira and Tadashi, then M-me and Y-you?" Hikari says, stuttering at the last part.

"WHAT?" Akira says, Hikari's sentence echoing in her mind. "NOOOO!" She said panicky.

"Hey, hey. It's not like we'll do anything perverted." Tadashi thought he assured them. But he was wrong when he mention "Perverted.".

"'You know, the guys might do something perverted to your body when you're not around...'" Sakura's words in the Kitchen echoed in their minds.

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" Hikari, Akira, Finn, Sakura and Megumi all screamed at once. Minutes later, every girl in the conservatory was trying to kill herself.

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone was back to their seats, dazed.<p>

Tadashi was snapping his finger right in front of Akira's face, trying to get her attention back.

"EARTH TO AKIRA! EARTH TO AKIRA!" Tadashi screamed frantically, making funny faces. But still no use.

"Devil woman! Evil bear woman! DEVIL WOMAN, FREAKING DEVIL BEAR WOMAN! STUPID, MORON BRAINLESS DEMONIC BEAR WOMAN! Hit me, hit me, hit me you devil bear woman!" He cried frantically, trying to get her to hit him.

On the other side, Kei was also trying to get Hikari back to Earth.

"Hikari. Hikari. Hikari." He tries, but like Tadashi, nothing happens. He tries the names she wouldn't like.

"Miss Number Two! Honey! Girlfriend! Beautiful! Sweetie! Babe!" He tries, still, no success. He claps to her face. She was still staring into space.

The others watch amused as Tadashi and Kei tries to retrieve their girlfriends.

'Guess I have no other choice.' Kei thinks. He leans close and kisses her on the lips. That same time, Tadashi pulled Akira into a bear hug. Both Akira and Hikari snap out of their trance. Akira's head was on Tadashi's chest.

"T-Tadashi?" Akira called, and he responded by hugging her tighter.

'Good thing Akira didn't see what Kei did to Hikari.' Ryuu sweat dropped.

Kei pulled off and looked at the wide eyed Hikari. Then, realization struck her like a bolt of lightning. 'Did he just... KISS ME?' Hikari screamed in her mind.

"What did you do that for? And in front of EVERYONE?" Hikari asked, turning different shades of red. Megumi and the others laughed, and Hikari blushed more. Kei chuckled at her reaction. "Because you were spacing out." Kei said as he leaned closer.

"Ahem..." Yahiro cleared his throat. Tadashi let go of Akira and Hikari backed farther from Kei.

"Takishima?" Said Hikari. Her face was still red.

"How... are we all going to live?" Hikari asks.

*Everybody looks at Kei.*

"You'll know at the right time." He says.

"..."

"The sun's already rising. We should go home and prepare. Oh, and we still need to tell the girls' parents." Ryuu says. The boys nod in agreement. The girls look at him confusingly.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kei and Hikari~<strong>

**~xXxXx Hanazono Residence xXxXx~**

"You're lying, right?" Masako Hanazono, Hikari's mom, asked in disbelief after Kei and Hikari told them what happened. Jiro Hanazono (dad) and Atsushi (brother) stared at them, not knowing what to do.

'I knew it would be like this.' Hikari thought.

Both Hikari and Kei sigh. "No."

"Then, let's prove it." Atsushi says. "Ke- I mean, Hikari, come with me." They went upstairs.

A few minutes later, they came back down.

"No. A promise is a promise. Why would I tell Takishima your secrets?" Hikari asks, walking down after her brother.

"Okay then. Okaa-san, they're telling the truth. He- I mean she knows my secrets." Atsushi says, still confused.

Masako turns to face Kei.

"So, Hik- I mean, Kei. What are you two going to do now?" Masako asks in a serious tone.

"The whole S.A discussed this. Everyone who got involved in this incident would be living in 5 townhouses. All of us are living side-by-side, has gates surrounding it, security guards and 2 maids per house so your daughter is safe. The couples will be living together." He says in a businesslike manner.

"Why couples?" Hikari asks.

"Did I say we are going to have 2 maids? They see me as you and vice versa. I still need to do the company's paper works, but I'm in your form. They'll think that I'm letting my girlfriend do my job. Same goes to the other members. They also have company works." Kei replies.

"The other's just live right beside you, right?" Jiro asks.

Kei chuckles. "Yes. It's only a few steps away; and don't worry, I won't do anything bad."

"Okay then. Go pack your stuff, Hikari." Masako says. Atsushi, Jiro and even Hikari gives her an 'Are-you-crazy?' look but she ignores them.

Hikari goes to her room to pack her stuff, Masako and Jiro excuse themselves to continue their jobs. As Atsushi went up to his room, he looked back and gave Kei a 'If-you-do-anything-to-my-sister-I-will-kill-you' look.

'Seriously. Only Atsushi-san can make me shiver a bit.' Kei thought.

* * *

><p>PrincessLover26: There wasn't a lot of humor, please forgive me! Please bear with me! Thank you for your reviews! Please review more! I promise to do a lot more better! Fighting! =^^=<p> 


	6. Start Of Living With The SA

**PrincessLover26: **I am truly sorry for the late update, please forgive me! You know how it's hard to have a writers block, right? Sigh.. And stupid school requires too much attention. So less and less updates :'( Oh and... I LOVE YOU MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS! :")

**Mai: **Enjoy! We love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Switched Chapter 5<strong>

Hikari finished packing up then went back down.

Minutes later, Kei was putting Hikari's luggage at the back of the car while Hikari said goodbye to her family. They were now both sitting in the front seats. Kei was driving today.

"Uh, Takishima?" Hikari started.

"What is it, Hikari?" Kei asked, not taking his eyes of the road.

Hikari looked at him puzzled. "Isn't your house that way?" she said as she pointed to the opposite direction.

"Yup."

"You still need to get your luggage and ask permission from Satoru-san, right?"

"I already have my luggage at the back of the car and I called him while you were packing." He explained.

"Ah... Okay."

Hikari fell asleep.

**~Half an hour later ~**

The rest of the drive was silent. Minutes later, Hikari woke up to see two guards opening the gate before they drove in.

The place was beautiful. It had 7 two story houses linked together side by side, a swimming pool, and a pretty garden with added garden sets. Hikari felt warm, comfortable and at home.

Hikari blinked. "Wow." She muttered, amazed by the beauty of the scene in front of her. Kei smiled at her reaction.

They got out and Kei took their bags.

"Give me some of those." Hikari said, pointing at the bag. Kei shook his head.

Hikari stared at him. "What kind of boys let their... g-girlfriends carry heavy bags? Give me some of those."

"Okay then." Kei said with a smirk, making Hikari blush. They were about to reach the door when-

_Beep._

Hikari jumped in surprise and turned around. She stared at the black limousine that startled her, parking beside the car they were on earlier. Within a second, everyone was flooding out of the car.

"Ohayo, mina." Hikari greeted.

Akira looked at her. "Kei?- no. Hikari! Ohayo!"

"Still not used to the switching, huh. It's so sad that you confuse me with this idiot." Hikari smiled teasingly at the person beside her.

Kei chuckled back. "Is that how you call your boyfriend?"

"Oh, shut up!" Hikari said as she glared at him, blushing.

Kei took her wrists and half-dragged her to the house. "Let's go, nii-san."

"Don't call me... MISS RANK TWO!" Hikari shouted back at him.

Tadashi, Akira, Jun, Ryuu, Megumi, Yahiro, Sakura and Finn all burst out laughing at the sight of 'Kei' shouting Hikari's usual line while Hikari giggled and Kei smirked.

They'd only wish everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>-xXxXx Finn-Ryuu xXxXx-<strong>

Ryuu and Finn went inside the house, exhausted. Both haven't had enough sleep last night and needed to deal with each of both parents. As they reached the top step of the stairs, Ryuu stopped and faced Finn.

"Finn... you know about the bedrooms, right?" Ryuu asked with a worried expression.

Finn nodded. "Yes. Kei warned me about it."

"Well, are you okay with it?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course, I trust Ryuu, anyways." Finn said. She bent down and gave Ryuu a peck on a cheek. Ryuu blushed.

Finn giggled and took Ryuu's hand. "Come on, we still need to pack."

'How come Kei didn't feel weird when he kissed Hikari? Hikari who was in _his _form!' Finn wondered as she dragged Ryuu.

* * *

><p><strong>-xXxXx Sakura-Jun xXxXx-<strong>

"Jun-kun!" Sakura said sweetly as she clang to Jun's arms.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Jun said as he smiled back at her. "It's still weird to think that we've swapped places."

"I know... As long as it's Jun-kun, I'm okay with switching!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

Then, a voice in his mind said something unexpected, making him blush. Sakura noticed his reddening face and suddenly jumped back in defensive mode, her face as flustered as Jun.

"Uh, I didn't mean THAT! It wasn't the way you thought! I am not that perverted!" Sakura babbled, defending herself.

Jun shook his head, looked at her, and then chuckled. "I know, Sakura-chan. And that's what I like about you. You're the only girl who likes me and sees me as me, not like the others that likes me because of lust."

As soon as Sakura heard those words, she grabbed Jun [or herself] and sprayed his cheeks with pecks. "I love you too, Jun-kun!"

Jun blushed, chuckled, stood up, took the bags and turned to Sakura.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan." He paused. "Oh, and Sakura chan? Um..."

"Wait... WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>-xXxXx Megumi-Yahiro xXxXx-<strong>

Megumi looked around at the beautiful place she was in, which is now her temporary (or not) home. She let out a tired sigh and looked at the small figure beside her. Or, you could say, _herself_. In other words, Yahiro.

'I never knew I was _that_ small.' Megumi thought.

Yahiro smirked. "What's wrong, Megumi?"

"Nothing." Megumi wearily replied.

"You're tired, aren't you? Let's go upstairs and unpack our stuffs so you could rest." He said, glancing at her. Now that they are in reverse roles, he looked up, instead of down, to see her [or his own] pouting face.

"Megumi, you're in my body. Stop pouting, it looks ugly." Yahiro said with a chuckle.

Megumi fought the urge of bursting into laughter. Instead, she faced him with furrowed eyebrows and a crooked smile. It looked weird. Totally weird. So weird that Yahiro had to sit down, holding his tummy, eyes watering, and avoiding bursting out in serious laughter or the world would be gone with Megumi's destructive voice. For good.

After a few minutes of a successful attempt to hold it in, Yahiro straightened himself and began to ascend the stairs. Then, almost suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and face Megumi, who gave him another confusing look.

"Megumi..." Yahiro started, and leaned closer to whisper something.

"SAY WHAAAAT?"

'I'm just glad that she didn't have her destructive voice.' Yahiro thought, thought his ears still hurt from the shout.

* * *

><p><strong>-xXxXx Akira-Tadashi xXxXx-<strong>

"Oi, Baka Tadashi, let's go." An annoyed Akira said, carrying two bags in her hands.

_Munch. Munch._

"Oi! Baka Tadashi! When will you ever learn? Come on!"

_Munch. Munch._

Akira threw a book to his [or her own] face, making Tadashi fall backwards. _Oof._

"I warned you... didn't I?" Akira said, lifting her foot up, attempting to step on the face of the person in front of her.

Tadashi noticed the flaming Akira. "G-gomenasai, Akira!"

Just as Akira was about to officially step on his [or her own] face, Tadashi mumbled something.

"What was that?" Akira asked.

"Take your feet off first, okay?" Akira did as what she was told. Tadashi stood up properly.

"Um..."

He said it. That horrible words. Well, for the girls it was horrible.

Then there was a deadly, horrified scream.

* * *

><p><strong>-xXxXx Hikari-Kei xXxXx-<strong>

Hikari sighed. It has been a long, tiring and confusing day and everyone was exhausted. Even the 'guy-in-the-girl-form' beside her.

She looked around. From the main door, they could see the stairs in front of them. She looked to her right. There was a large, opened door which revealed a clean kitchen, modernly fashioned.

'I wouldn't want to destroy that nice looking kitchen.' Hikari thought to herself.

She looked to her left. There was a flat-screen television attached to the wall and then small hanging bookshelves that contained magazines. In the middle of the living room was a black tinted glass coffee table, surrounded by white couches with black pillows on top.

It was just like the other's house.

'Whoa. It's big and furnished.' Hikari thought. She looked to the small figure beside her, which was practically herself, but Kei possessing her.

"Are you tired, Takishima?" Hikari asked.

Kei smiled at her. "I bet everyone is. Are you tired, Miss Rank Two?"

"Don't call me 'Miss Rank Two'!" Hikari shouted back, with the hint of tiredness in her voice.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kei smirked back.

Hikari half dragged her luggage up the stairs with the smirking Kei beside her.

"What is there to smirk about?" Hikari asked. She has just finished dragging the poor luggage up the stairs.

"Well..." Kei started...

Then he said it. He said what Tadashi told Akira, Yahiro told Megumi, Jun told Sakura and Ryuu asked Finn if she knew about it. 14 letters, 1 phrase, and 4 words, all innocent. Yet the girls knew what they were directing to. And they dreaded it.

...and finished. "...one room, two beds..."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26: <strong>I know! It's short and suckish.. FORGIVE ME! Please **_REVIEW AND PRESS THE FREAKING DAMN BUTTON. _** Okaaaaaaaaay? Thankyouverymuch! I LOVE YOU ALL, MINNA-SAN! Mwah! And I wish you liked my other stories!

**Mai: **Bear with us. See you at the next chapter, kay? And I repeat... vvvvvvvvvvvv... Bye ^^

**_REVIEW AND PRESS THE FREAKING DAMN BUTTON._**


	7. SA's Family Dinner

**PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:]**

Yo. :) I wonder if it bothers readers to have authors notes first thing in the story... Am I annoying you? Anyways... I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! And 'Switched' readers, I would probably suggest that you also read 'Our Timeline'... Probably skip the first 3 chappies to get the good ideas?

Thank you very much for my reviewers! Thank you DarkFury09-sempai!

Sorry if I get too long with my authors notes. **ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Switched Chapter 6<strong>

**-Rewind-**

"Well..." Kei started...

Then he said it. He said what Tadashi told Akira, Yahiro told Megumi, Jun told Sakura and Ryuu asked Finn if she knew about it. 14 letters, 1 phrase, and 4 words, all innocent. Yet the girls knew what they were directing to. And they dreaded it.

...and finished. "...one room, two beds..."

"WHAT?"

**-End of Rewind-**

Yes, Kei Takishima was a genius. He got the stubborn Hikari Hanazono to agree with this. Agree with sharing a room, that is.

You might ask, 'Why do they need to share a room?'. Well, it would be a million word explanation, if you ask for it.

Hikari sighed heavily as she unpacked their stuff. Kei has gone to the house's office, which was right beside their bedroom. It even had a door connecting the office and the bedroom.

She looked around the admired bedroom. Yep, it was wonderful for both Kei and Hikari. It was very pretty and simple, and had the 'nature theme'. Most of the colors were white, brown [mainly furniture], yellow green and baby blue. The two yellow-green themed beds were separated by a small dark brown cabinet with a lamp on top. There was a built in cabinet by the left, which was right beside the door to the office. It also had it's own bathroom, which practically means two bathrooms in one house. On the right side, it had a glass sliding door heading to the balcony, covered by white with lime green designed curtains.

Hikari yawned and looked at the clock.

6:02 pm. Dinner time.

_Knock. Knock._

'Bingo.' Hikari grinned. She got up and opened to the door.

"Tadashi, Akira. Hey..." Hikari greeted.

They were all still in their S.A. uniforms. Akira was holding Tadashi's collar, and she totally looked like an abusive boyfriend. The reason why, is because they switched. All of the S.A. couples had switched roles, in other words, Tadashi became Akira and Akira became Tadashi.

"Oh, Ke- Hikari. Sorry, I still mess you up with Kei..." Akira apologized. Tadashi whimpered for help.

Hikari chuckled. "That's okay... Akira, you might also want to stop beating Tadashi up while he's in your body. You guys look like a boyfriend abusing his girlfriend."

"Well, he asks for it." Akira said nonchalantly, then grinned, letting go of his collar. "Anyways, it's time to eat."

"Okay, you guys go ahead. I'll be there before you know it." Hikari said. She took one last look at Tadashi and Akira, who were going down the stairs, before she closed the door and headed for the office.

(**Switched**_Switched_Switched**Switched**_Switched_Switched)

"Takishima..." Hikari called out, knocking at the door.

Kei smiled at the voice. It was his own voice, but he knew who was controlling the words. "Come in, Hikari."

Hikari opened the door and stepped in. "Come on, Takishima. It's time to eat. Akira is now preparing the food."

Kei lets Hikari drag him to the house next to theirs.

-Seconds Later-

"Kei! Hikari!" Sakura waved enthusiastically.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Hikari grinned. Kei went straight to the kitchen.

Sakura blinked. "How come it's so easy for you to recognize us even in a different body?"

"Um, I don't know... How you guys act, I guess?" Hikari tried to come up with an answer.

"Hi, Ryuu, Finn, Megumi and Yahiro." Hikari greeted, grinning.

Finn stared at her, shock was visible on her face. "Why is... Oh! Hikari! I thought... Nevermind. Konnichiwa, minna-san."

Hikari giggled. "Confusing me with Takishima, huh."

"Sorry, not used to it yet..." Finn stated, embarrassed.

Hikari smiled at her. "Don't worry, Finn. I understand."

"Um-"

"Pfft." Yahiro started chuckling, cutting Finn off. Megumi whacked him.

Hikari sweatdropped. "Oh, abusive boyfriends..."

"Shut it, Yahiro." Megumi commanded. Yahiro continued to silently chuckled. Ryuu looked at them, confused.

"What's so funny?"

"His ugly pouting face. And his own weird expression." Megumi replied, giving Ryuu a goofy grin. He looked at them, still confused.

"Huh?"

"Jun-kun! Hik- Kei!" Sakura stuttered the last part, mixing Kei and Hikari's name and cutting the conversation. Kei and Hikari looked like they were forcing themselves to stop from laughing. "Are they ready, yet?"

"Pfft... Ah, yup." Kei replied then chuckled. Jun nodded.

"Dinner is ready!" A guy's voice called. Or it's Akira, right?

They all sat down, except for Akira who was serving.

"Food!" Tadashi drooled, sitting up straight with a spoon and fork in his hand and a napkin by his lap. Everybody sweatdropped at the sight.

Akira threw a fork to him, Tadashi accidentally dodged it by digging in the sushi, making everyone sweatdrop alot more than before.

Tadashi practically gobbled up almost half of every dish that landed on the table. As she put the last dish on the table, Akira sat down beside Hikari and in front of Tadashi, ready to start a rather _peaceful_ dinner. Or not.

_Munch. Munch. Munch. Gulp. _

Everybody stared at Tadashi in disbelief.

"..."

They started eating in awkward silence, and everybody knew that it was uncomfortable.

"Oi, Miss Number Two. What about a challenge?" Kei suggested with a smirk.

Hikari growled. "I told you not to call me NUMBER TWO! Fine then, but I will beat you!"

Kei smirked mischievously. Hikari sweat dropped, realizing that she had fallen into Kei's trap. But she still wouldn't back out, she was Hikari, after all. The others took a sip of their tea, listening to the rival/couple's conversation. 'Here they go again.'

"What's the consequences?" Hikari asked, and then with the others, took another sip of their tea. In unison.

"Sleep beside me for two days that I choose."

_Psssssh_. There goes the flying tea, all directly spat to Tadashi's -or in this case, let's say Akira's- face.

"OW! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT! Soooooo HOT!" Tadashi complained, running for the faucet.

Soon enough, the kitchen was filled with coughing noises.

"T-Takishima... _cough_ Are you..., _cough_ SERIOUS? _cough_ Or rather, CRAZY?" Hikari asked in bewilderment, coughing at the tea. Kei smirked mockingly at her, which as usual, made her blood boil. Just seeing his mocking face could make her angry, especially when he adds her not so beloved nickname of being always second.

"Hmm... Is Miss Number Two backing out?" Kei sneered at her. A vein popped out of her forehead, indicating that she was at the edge of stopping herself from strangling her beloved boyfriend to death.

"N-no, Uh... I think- ye- no, uh.." Hikari stuttered. A sudden thought entered her mind, not coming from her, but from Kei.

'So, Miss Number Two is really backing out, huh.' He teased her via telepathy, which was practically impossible. But them being super humans...

'You idiotic jerk! Of course I'm not!' Hikari glared. The rest watched in amusement as Kei and Hikari 'stared' at each other, not knowing they were talking using telepathy.

'So if I win, my lovely girlfriend will sleep beside me for the two nights I choose?' Kei smirked as he looked at his girlfriend's pink face. 'Don't worry, Hikari. It's only 'sleeping' we will do... Or is there something in mind? I'm okay with whatever you want to do with-'

'OKAY! I get it! I get it!' Hikari shouted at Kei furiously. Sakura noticed Hikari's face turning beat red.

'Then our challenge is-' Kei's message was cut off by Finn.

"Hey, are you going to stare at each other in years? Or rather, are you talking in telepathy?" Finn asked sarcastically, unknown to her that it's true.

"What do you think?" Kei and Hikari asked nonchalantly in unison.

"What the hell? That's impossible!" Ryuu said in amusement. Indeed, it was really impossible for people to possess such extraordinary personalities that they could even communicate by sending thoughts to each others minds. However, we know Hikari and Kei, right?

"..."

_BURP. _

A loud burp interrupted the uncomfortable silence. Tadashi's burp. All heads snap to his direction, before his face turned red with embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry..." Tadashi apologized, covering his mouth.

"Pfft." Almost suddenly, sounds of hysterical and infectious laughter echoed throughout the house, even making the clueless maids grin. Kei and Yahiro smirked.

Akira gave Tadashi a grossed out look, still laughing. "That was.. haha.. disgusting."

They happily continued their meal. They chatted, laughed, gossiped, mocked and even half-killed each other. Everybody knows that when you are a son of a daughter of rich parents, your parents usually almost forget that they have a child, since their work seemed much more important then their lonely kid. Every one felt so warm inside, like they had a family they never had. They were a family, indeed. There was just this one problem standing in their way. The question was...

...How would they escape this damned curse?

(**Switched**_Switched_Switched**Switched**_Switched_Switched)

The couple entered the house, only to be greeted by the two maids.

"Ugh, I'm so full..." Hikari complained, rubbing her [or Kei's] tummy. It didn't even have a bulge. Not like she was pregnant. I mean, not like Kei was pregnant. What the hell?

"So, Miss Number Two is going to sleep beside me for two nights, huh." Kei chuckled, grabbing the stair handle.

Hikari glared at him. "Don't be so full of yourself, idiot. And stop calling me nii-san!"

"Heh-heh. We always know what the results are." Kei smirked wider as Hikari mentally threw knives to his face. "So, that means you would be sleeping beside me, for two nights that I choose. I already told you, it's only sleeping we would do."

"Pervert." She muttered, then scowled at him.

"Thanks." Kei replied mockingly.

'He pisses me of so much~' Hikari thought in her sarcastically happy tone. "We're still in our S.A. uniforms..."

"Yeah... Time to take a shower." Kei said in his cheerful tone as he reached for the bedroom door knob.

"W-who's going first...?" Hikari stuttered.

"There's no need. This house has two bathrooms, remember?" Kei replied with his usual posture, but deep down inside, he felt nervous, or let's say he dreaded to take a step in the bathroom. Same as what Hikari felt. They both dreaded it. _Dreaded. _

"O-oh... Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:]<strong>

I. WILL. DEFINITELY. NOT. PUT. PERVERTED. PARTS. HERE. But if my readers insist... GYAAAH! I dunno! It's driving me crazy!

...

Hello! I am planning to do another story... after I finish this... yeah. I have 3 ideas, then I would probably post summaries of the other stories I would choose... Anyways, I have lost all of my ideas for authors notes so... **Wait for my next update!**

**=^^= Please review =^^=**


	8. Dreaded

**PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:]**

Annyeong; Konnichiwa! Here is the requested! I haven't planned to put hentai stuff but... since my r&r-ers wanted me to... and because I love them... I did this =^^=

TBH, It was kind of hard thinking of this and their reactions... ;$

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Switched Chapter 6<strong>

**-KeiKari-**

"There's no need. This house has two bathrooms, remember?" Kei replied with his usual posture, but deep down inside, he felt nervous, or let's say he dreaded to take a step in the bathroom. Same as what Hikari felt. They both dreaded it. _Dreaded._

"O-oh... Okay..."

**~*Kei's POV*~**

Heading to the bedroom's bathroom, I looked at Hikari who was departing for the bathroom outside. I smirked mockingly at her, trying to hide the fact that I was going crazy. She glared at me, a blush spreading across her, no, _my_ face. I turned the handle and entered the bathroom. Once inside, I felt my head going to burst. Stupid imaginations. Shaking my head, I... I took off my- I mean, _her_- clothes, looking up to the ceiling. Even her underwear.

Oh shit, this is killing me.

I am dead serious about killing Tadashi as soon as we got out of this. This situation was driving me crazy.

My face felt like as if it was on fire. I didn't bother- no, _DARE_- to look down at the body I was in. Stepping in the warm bath, I closed the shower door. This is going to be a long night. For sure. Leaning by the tub's side, I covered my red face with my hand. What the hell, even my fingers were red? I... I... w-washed the p-parts I was supposed to... And.. yeah... Also the p-parts that I never had...

Not wanting to stay in this torture land, I mean, bathtub, I opened the shower door and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around 'my' body. Oops, need to lift it above the... you know what I mean. Usually, boys wrap their towels above their waist, right? Well, girls wrap them above their... shoulder blades.

I walked to Hikari's clothes, took off the towel, and put the clothes on. When it came to the upper part... well... I had trouble putting the clasp on. Now, I think you guessed what I did.

I needed to look down. And I did.

My face could fry an egg, I guess. This _didn't_ go as planned. I looked down. And saw... saw... do I really need to say it? No. Then you've guessed it. I saw her _thing_. But I least I fixed it. Continuing to change, I tried to erase the heavenl- I MEANT, HORRIBLE sight, thinking what she was doing by now...

**~*Hikari's POV*~**

I headed straight for the bathroom down the hall, ignoring Kei's smirk. Stupid Takishima... HOW THE HELL DOES HE KEEP THAT STUPID SMIRK ON HIS FACE WHILE I THINK I'D BE DYING IN EMBARRASSMENT? Entering the large bathroom, I _tried_ to shake off my thoughts _and_ imaginations. I took of m- his clothes, trying my best to look up and avoid unconsciously looking down.

Kami-sama, please, please, please help me!

This is the hardest challenge I've ever had. Once ALL his clothes was taken off, I stepped inside the shower. I... I... I... I cleaned the parts I was supposed to, feeling my face heating up every millisecond. I felt steam leaving my ears; even my, no, Takishima's hair was blushing.., If that was possible.

After the shower, I was nearly sure that I could set this house on fire using my face. I rushed out of the tub, reached for the towel, wrapped the towel around my waist, and avoided looking at the large mirror beside me.

I tried. Tried to avoid. As best as I could.

Too bad, life had different plans for me.

MY TOWEL FELL DOWN! Oh. My. Goodness. I was seriously going to **die** in embarrassment. Worst of all, I... Accidentally... Looked... To... My... Left...

And I saw it.

I saw it.

I saw it.

Shit, I freaking saw_ it_.

I grabbed Kei's clothes, quickly dressed, and ran for my God freaking life. Opening the bedroom's door...

**~*Normal POV*~**

Kei stared wide eye at Hikari. He opened the bathroom's door as Hikari opened the bedroom's door- in unison. They stared at each other's red-as-blood faces for 5 seconds then...

Hikari fainted.

**-TadaKira- & -MeguHiro-**

Tadashi was in a daze. For more than an hour. Since he came out the bathroom.

"Hoy! Baka Tadashi! Snap out of it!" Akira, whose face was as red as blood, angrily stated as she threw a nearby book to his blank face. "TADASHI! WILL YOU FREAKING SNAP OUT OF IT?"

"Haaaaaaaa~" Tadashi said unconsciously. His face was pale- pale as snow. Which was different from Akira's red-as-blood face. Hmm.., It kind of reminds me of Snow White, don't you think?

"BA. KA. TA. DA. SHI. SNAP. OUT. OF. IT." Akira angrily growled, her evil aura spreading out into the room. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed enough to kill the dazed man (or woman) in front of her. She attacked him, pinning him to the floor. Just before she could punch the boy-in-a-girl-form (that has came back to his senses just after she had pin him) in front of her, the door burst open.

Megumi [Yahiro] stood, shocked for the second time in a minute. Her (Or may I say, his) face was scarlet, and now she looked horrified. "A-ah... Sorry for disturbing, y-you may continue..."

Akira stared at the now escaping Megumi. She got off and grabbed her boyfriend by the back of his collar and dragged him while chasing Megumi, shouting "Megumi! You go the wrong idea! Oi! Chotto Matte Kudasai!"

Megumi bumped into Yahiro. They looked at each other with red faces.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Megumi screamed, escaping to the house beside Akira and Tadashi's- To Kei and Hikari's house.

**-RyNn- & -JunKura-**

"Uh... R-ryuu, that was Yahi- I mean, Megumi's scream... R-right?" Finn, who was still in a daze, asked.

Ryuu looked outside. He was loosing his sanity. Well, at least everyone escaped from seeing the 'horrible things'. That is, except for Hikari and Kei. "Megumi? Uh, do you want to go see?"

Finn laughed at his stupid question. "Of course, you might not know what happened to Megumi."

"Yeah..." His voice trailed. They rushed outside, then noticed a pink haired girl- or Jun in Sakura's body, helping Sakura- In Jun's body- balance.

"Ah, Jun!" Ryuu ran to them. "What happened to you Sakura?"

Jun looked at the person he was helping, then sighed. "She almost fainted in embarrassment."

"Good thing you didn't turn to your other self." Finn laughed. All of them nodded in agreement. Ryuu looked back at them, his fatherly look surfacing.

"Hey, why did you go outside?"

Jun gave him a worried look. "We heard Yahiro, or in this case, Megumi's scream so we came to investigate."

"Oh." The couple said in unison.

"Megumi! Wait! Oi! Megumi!" Four heads turn to Akira's direction.

"Shall we follow them?"

"Sure."

**[Two minutes later]**

Eight figures stare in horror at the other two in front of them. Hikari [Kei] half laid on top of Kei [Hikari] on the double bed. Half of Kei's (or Hikari's) body laid on the bed, his bottom to feet trying to balance them. The others stared at them in disbelief, Akira was the only one fuming.

"I never knew I was this heavy..." Kei mumbled, carefully pushing Hikari off.

The others rush to their side, helping unconscious Hikari to lie down on her bed.

"What happened?" Akira interrogated.

"She fainted, obviously." Kei mocked. Akira glared at him. The others sweat dropped at the sight of 'Hikari' and 'Tadashi' looking like they would kill each other.

"H-hey, hey... Someone's just fainted, right?" Jun interrupted hesitantly.

"Oh, yeah." Akira said.

"You guys can go to sleep. It's late now, I'll take care of her..." Kei suggested.

The others looked hesitant. "Uh... Okay...?"

Kei smirked at them. "Have a _nice_ sleep."

Hikari woke up half an hour later, but pretended to be fast asleep. If you only know how restless everyone was.

How dreadful could bathrooms be?

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:]<strong>

Waaaaaaaaaah! This was hard :$ I promise to update soon, but I will need to update 'Our Timeline' first... Thank you for everyone who Alerted/Favorited/Reviewed this story... Daisuki! xoxoxo

I know it sucks A LOT. Even the ending and the perverted part! Uhm, I think I mean 'Everything'... Yup. I am DEFINITELY **NOT** a professional! Oh, and please feel free to **message me** anytime! I promise that I would reply! I'm looking for friends, tho... x3

Any Advises? Critics? Praises? ANYTHING?

**=^^= Review, KUDASAI! =^^=**


End file.
